Universe 7
The seventh universe (第7宇宙, dai 7 uchū) is the seventh of twelve universes in the Dragon Ball series, it includes planets, stars, galaxies (銀河, ginga), the contents of intergalactic space, and all matter and energy. This universe is where the entirety of the Dragon Ball series takes place, except for the Sixth Universe Saga in Dragon Ball Super. The Destroyer God of the seventh universe is Beerus. Contents and structure In Daizenshuu 4, Daizenshuu 7, Dragon Ball Landmark, and the Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guides, Akira Toriyama explains that he envisioned the Dragon Ball cosmos as a big ball. This ball is divided up in two halves: the lower half is the realm of the living (or "The Universe") and the upper half is the Other World (or "The Cosmos"), with Hell located between the two halves, the Demon Realm is located in the bottom of the living universe. The Sacred World of the Kais exists on the outside of the universe. The realm of living is divided into four quadrants based on the cardinal directions, each ruled by a Kai chosen among the Shin-jins from Planet Kaishin. There is one Check-In Station for the four Quadrants of the Universe, which allows its inhabitants to go to the Other World. The Kais live in the Other World, on planets positioned at the four cardinal points of the cosmos. There are roads leading to each Kai's planet; notably, North Kai's planet is at the end of a Snake Way which starts from the Check-In Station. The Grand Kai's planet is above Heaven, which is a gigantic planet in the center of the cosmos.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 The planet of the Kaioshins, the top-tier deities of the Universe who watch over both the Other World and the living world, is located outside of the ball, in the Sacred World of the Kais. The Kaioshins are Gods of Creation who provide the catalyst for life and planets to be born. In order to provide a balance to the constantly increasing number of planets, the Destroyer Gods regularly destroy life and planets. There are twelve Gods of Destruction, one for each universe, and Beerus is the Destroyer of the Seventh Universe.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods The Demon Realm, where the Makaioshins (the complete opposite of the Kaioshins) live, is located on the very bottom pin/tip shaped of the Universe.Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 In the computer game Dragon Ball Online and the manga Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, it is revealed that using a Time Machine is ultimately a violation of the laws of the universe. It is explained in Dragon Ball Online that a deity known the Lord of Time watches over the flow of time from the cosmos, and it is mentioned in Jaco the Galactic Patrolman that the Galactic Patrol can punish this kind of crime. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, the Lord of Time mentioned in Dragon Ball Online is actually revealed to be the Supreme Kai of Time, a female Kaioshin who protects the flow of time from a place called the Time Nest along with the Vault of Time which contains the entire history of the Universe, recorded in Scrolls of Eternity (also called Time Scrolls). According to the Supreme Kai of Time, if the Time Nest was ever destroyed, the Universe would cease to exist due to Universe's history being erased and destroyed with it. It is also revealed that Future Bulma and Future Trunks, were the first beings in the history of the Universe to create a Time Machine and use it to alter history, resulting in the first time distortion in the history of the Universe and causing the creation of alternate timelines. It is also revealed that Trunks and Bulma had not violated the laws of the Universe because at that point their Time Machine was the first ever to be used. However this fact did not the dissuade the Supreme Kai of Time from deceiving Future Trunks into believing that the use of a Time Machine was a "mortal sin". The Supreme Kai of Time convinced Trunks that the only way to atone for it was to become her assistant, resulting in the establishment of the Time Patrol to enforce and protect the flow of time. It is also revealed that the Supreme Kai of Time could have erased the changes made to the past by Future Trunks (and Cell when he traveled from his timeline) but choose to allow these alterations to the past timeline to remain, as Trunks' reasons were noble and ultimately didn't result in history turning out for the worse. The seventh universe is an universe nearly identical to the sixth universe because they equal the number thirteen, making a twin universe. Places in the Seventh Universe The two Quadrants of the Universe where the Dragon Ball series is set are the North Galaxy and the South Galaxy. The universe that the Earth is part of holds a past where hundreds of planets have been destroyed by Majin Buu.Chōzenshū 1 Trivia *Toriyama said that the structure of the cosmos was so that it would be easy for both him and the readers to understand. *Akira Toriyama himself is included in the character dictionary in Daizenshuu 7, being described as the ultimate ruler of the Dragon Ball universe and a gentleman far, far greater than even the Kaioshins. *In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Grand Kai's planet is located outside of the ball, below the Sacred World of the Kais. Gallery DBDaizUniverse.png|The Universe in Daizenshuu 4 Universe(Daiz).png|The Universe draft featured in Daizenshuu 4 DBUniverse.png|The Universe as depicted in one of the Super Exciting Guides 4KaisPlanets.png|The planets of the four Kais, located on each Quadrant of the Cosmos Universe(BF).png|The Universe in Buu's Fury (Planet of the Kais, Grand Kai's Planet, Heaven, Hell, Yemma's Office) References es:Universo 7 pt-br:Sétimo Universo ca:Setè Univers Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dimensions Category:Dragon Ball Super